Trailer Episode
The Trailer Episode is the first episode of Difficulty RPs, and it doesn't have any official name. This is the only episode where Lennycube isn't in. This episode has Normal as a regular difficulty without any OPness. Hardcore Easy also wasn't featured in this episode. Story Beginning The story starts with Hardcore Normal trying to troll Normal, but fails. After that, it's revealed that was just a dream. AKR2Fan asks Normal what happened and if that was a dream, but Normal doesn't respond. AKR2Fan realizes everything is okay and it actually was a dream, and mentions Auto is a robot so he can't die (which is actually false in the later episodes). AKR2Fan realizes that Hardcore Insane is still alive and says the team needs to turn him back. The classic team is shown. After that, the battle begins. Hardcore Battle Normal shoots a spike at Hardcore Insane. Hardcore Insane, for help, spawns Hardcore Harder. After that, Normal controls Hardcore Insane's mind to hurt HI and HH. HH asks HI why he hurt himself and HH, and HI responds it wasn't his fault. HI tries to jumpscare Normal, but jumpscares don't work at Normal. After that, Easy comes, and Normal asks for help. Easy accepts, but later leaves the team (in around episode 11). Normal lasers HI up, and Easy uses Blue Rocket on HH. HH says the classic team are fools, and HI says that their next moves will kill Normal and Easy (not true). HH jumpscares Easy which is stunned. Normal summons Hard. Hard asks how did he get here, but Easy ignores the question says they're and battling HI and HH (in that order, also strange because easy is stunned). Hard says okay, and uses Hardamakaha on HH. HI tries to use Huge Knockback on Normal, but Normal jumps over him and HI misses. Easy gets unstunned, and gets a powerup. Easy turns into Auto. Easy says the enemies to have a rotten day (with a weird shortcut, hard). Auto spindashes HH but HH blocks. HH attempts to laser up Auto, but it doesn't work. HI says that he has a plan and they (hardcores) will lose if they continue battling. HI whispers to HH the idea, and HH says it's good. HI uses hardcore stare at Hard, and he turns into Hardcore Hard. Auto doesn't know what to do, but Normal encounters a special move which turns the hardcores back except Hardcore Harder. HH now doesn't know what to do, but has an idea. HH uses Hardcore Stare at Normal, but misses. Easy and Hard merge into Medium Demon. After that is a wait, when AKR2Fan finally gets in the episode. HH asks who is AKR2Fan, but Normal responds HH is bad at this. HH asks how did Normal survive, but Medium Demon uses Peaceful Look at HH, turning him to Harder. Medium Demon unmerges. Hardcore Normal comes, surprisingly trying to take on the team. He runs away, but Easy blocks his way. HN tries to laser up Easy, but misses. HN clones himself and says there's more of him than the team thinks. The HN battle begins. Battle Against Hardcore Normal Normal says that it's time to die, but HN says he must defeat his clones first. All 5 difficulties, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder and Insane use huge knockback on the clones and then battle them. AKR2Fan battles the last one, and throws a gem. HN uses sleep powder and AKR2Fan sleeps. Easy wakes him up. AKR2Fan asks what happened, but Hardcore Normal says that the team won't stop him from destroying Geometry Dash and killing RobTop. Cubey clones himself into 9 pieces total. Normal sets up lava for a HN clone and Hard knocks it to the lava, killing it. Insane controls a Hardcore Normal clone's mind and makes it go to the lava hole (seen above). Cubey merges with his clones, making himself bigger. The giant Cubey sends a Hardcore Normal clone into Electrodynamix, surprising it and killing in the first sawblade. Harder crushes a Hardcore Normal clone. After Hardcore Normal realizing he did poorly, Easy does a special attack, which is later named as Split Attack, which kills 2 Hardcore Normal clones. Hardcore Normal clones once again. Normal turns giant, and jumpscares a Hardcore Normal clone. It freaks out, dying in the process. The real Hardcore Normal flies away. Four Hardcore Normal clones remain. Normal speeds to the 4 Hardcore Normal clones, crushing all 4. Easy realizes Hardcore Normal is in World 8-Castle, and everyone (except hard) teleports there. Hardcore Normal gets surprised. Hardcore Normal super-jumpscares Easy, and he (easy) runs away. Hard finally comes, late, then Normal attacks Hardcore Normal by surprise. Hard breaks the cloning machine. Hardcore Normal gets jumpscared by Easy. Hardcore Normal doesn't seem to react to it. Easy tries to Hyper Jumpscare Hardcore Normal, but fails. Normal makes an invisible wall, but Hardcore Normal goes the other way. That way is blocked by Normal, and he jumpscares Hardcore Normal. End Hardcore Normal sends Easy to the remaster dimension. Hardcore Normal realizes his mistake, and Normal uses Peaceful Look at Hardcore Normal. Normal teleports Easy back. The episode is now cleaned from hardcores. Easy turns to Remastered Easy. Hard turns Easy back, just to see the team killed. Normal didn't die, so he was the only remaining. Easy didn't die too, he just broke to pieces. Normal forms Easy back, and revives Hard. The episode ends. Characters (in order of appearance) # Hardcore Normal # Normal # AKR2Fan # Hardcore Insane # Hardcore Harder Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in AKR2Fan's first server